Curiosity Pleased the Near
by GrayEyedWhiteRabbit
Summary: Near walks in on Mello and matt and their fun, and wonders why it looks like it feels so good to them, he goes back to his room and decides to experiment and find out why it looked so appealing.


**This is for a friend of mine, I don't like near that much so yeah. This is part of her Christmas present. XD**

**~NEARS POV~**

"There they go again, I wonder where they run off to all the time" I thought to myself.

Mello had just grabbed Matt by the wrist and pulled him off down the hallway of Wammys House. Who knows where they were going in such an eager mood. I was curious, I wanted to see what they were planning on doing. I had never seen such a expression on someones face until i saw the two pass by when they running past me, like I wasn't even there anymore, their eyes filled with an emotion even I'm not aware of. The emotion made me wonder, so I followed after the two best friends as they slammed shut their shared bedroom door, without even noticing I was behind them. I stared at the white, closed door ,hearing muffled noises, It made me scared to even touch the door handle of their bedroom.

"Aaahhhhh!", I heard Matt scream. Was he okay? I needed to know what was happening behind that door, NOW.

I grabbed the door handle of the orphanage door and flung it open.

"NEAR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?", The blonde screamed at me, his face was flushed a light red tone, his shirt off, and his slender, but strong hand was wrapped around Matt's hard member. Matt , however, wore a dazed, and completely flushed expression on his face. He had very slight amounts of sweat running down his forehead, plastering his hair to his face, He was panting out of what seemed like pleasure. I just didn't get it. Why did they make it look like it was something completely full of bliss? Wasn't "touching" yourself, "down there"supposed to be unsanitary?

My mouth was wide open. Why were they so exposed for no reason?

I began to speak, "Mello..what are you..doing..to..Matt?"

"Near, WHY DONT YOU GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE, OKAY?"

The aggravated blonde got up, grabbed me by my shoulders and violently threw me out of the shared bedroom. My head slammed into the wall of the all-white hallway as i slid down onto the cold ground, looking like a kicked puppy, and he shut the door in a rather forceful, and loud manner.

After the awkward, embarrassing happening, I headed to my single bedroom. I slid open the door and decided to play a good puzzle to hopefully take my mind off things for awhile. I opened the white puzzle box and started to put the pieces into their correct places. Not many minutes later, I had already finished the puzzle and realized it was night time, it seemed earlier when the occurrence happened. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about that. But it just makes me so curious as to why they looked like they were indeed enjoying them selves to an extent I've never seen them show before. I once again, found myself trailing into deep thought, Questioning myself why it looked like it felt so, damn delightful. That's when it hit me, Could it be that they were 'touching' 'down there?', B-but why? It was then I decided to lay myself down onto my comfortable single bed and try it out for myself.

I was very uncomfortable with doing this, but I needed to know, curiosity was smashing into my brain like a bullet train. I reached down, trembling, and gripped the elastic waist band of my trousers and pull them down slowly, so that the waist band was now wrapped around my knees. Then I reached for my silk, white boxers hugging my hips. I slid them down, slowly, to where the waist band of my sweatpants caressed my knees. I saw my now revealed member and decided to experiment, and try to find what made it look so appealing. I wrapped my cold fingers around the base, suddenly, i felt a shock of pleasure, like none other rush up through my body, making me let out a shiver. I felt my member hardening beneath my hand, it was a rather, strange, feeling, but it felt good in a way. I then slid my digit from the head of my now stiff penis down to the base, I shivered again, and let out a loud gasping noise, this felt, like nothing I've felt before, it was amazing. I wondered what would happen if i did the same thing i had just done, with with all of my hand. I placed my hand around my tip and slid it down to the bottom, It felt so good, I needed more. I repeated this action with my hand, slowly, I felt myself becoming hotter, I started to let out soft groans and growls from the intense pleasure. I couldn't believe something like this could feel so damn, great. I then started to speed up the motion, with a tighter grip, creating more friction on my throbbing member, I felt the room temperature becoming extremely hot, so i slowly undid my shirt with the other free, yet trembling, hand i had, exposing my pale chest, torso, and hips. The pleasure started getting more, and more intense, as well as the sounds I couldn't control escaping my body. I started to let out exceptionally loud moans, growls, and husky groans from my system, The pleasure I was receiving from excessively gripping my member was becoming overwhelming. I started to feel a spring like sensation growing inside my stomach, feeling the spring could just explode without warning. I couldn't stop this, it felt amazing, I loved it. I licked one of the digits of my free-hand and used it to rub the head of my member, while pulling up, and down at the body. The feeling of these actions was becoming incredibly intense, then I felt something happening I think the spring was going to-"Nnnnnnnnnaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, MMNnnnnnahhAH! AHHHHH!" I had no idea what was going on, I felt an INSANE amount of pleasure spike through my body like lightning, it was travelling throughout my body like a hurricane, there was nothing I could do to stop it, but it felt like the most amazing experience of my life so far. "AH-AHHH-AHHHH!" I was screaming like an animal, my body was jerking, and spasming from the intense amount of pleasure, and thick fluid was escaping from my absolutely throbbing shaft. The cloud i was stuck in full of incredible feelings i had just now found out was slowly dissipating, the cries, and screams of those feelings were now drowning into large dog-like panting noises. I tried to open my eyes, but they shut back closed again. I soon found myself falling into a deep sleep. There I lay , on a previously tidy bed where now the sheets underneath me were bunched up, and I was deeply sleeping, while drenched in my own thick, white cum, scattered all over my pale figure, still panting in that deep state of sleep I was knocked into caused by overwhelming pleasure. I'd have to do that again soon.

YOU HAPPY JACKIE, HUH, ARE YOU? XDDD

Well, anyways Merry Christmas, Jackie, have a good one, Oh and clean up that blood trickling from your nose, sorry if i made the FF too intense XD well, laters XD


End file.
